The Date
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Fury. Angelo takes Cassidy on the date he promised her when they were fighting Crakas and Railia. Let's see how it goes down. One-shot. Cassidy/OC


**The Date**

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to _Fury_. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

_Last time in the story, Fury, during the fight with Crakas and Railia..._

_In th dome, Angelo was trying to snap Cassidy back to reality._

_"Cassidy, look at me!", Angelo said as he lightly tapped Cassidy across the face. "Cassidy, Focus!"_

_"W-what?", Cassidy said as she gain some focus. "Angelo?"_

_"Railia was wrong!", Angelo said. "You're not alone! So what if what she said was ture! All that matters is what you do with your life! You don't have to talk to them, for the rest of your life, for all I care. But, I'm not going to lose you!"_

_"What are you...?"_

_Cassidy was cut off as Angelo kissed her. She was shock by this, but soon she returned the kiss. As they pulled away from each other, Cassidy was still surprised by Angelo's actions._

_"Why did you..."_

_"I still remember our time in the Spirit Orb.", Angelo said with a smile. "And I know you do to! It may not have been our real world, but it felt real enough to me!"_

_"It felt real to me too.", Cassidy replied. "But..."_

_"But nothing!", Angelo interrupted as he pulled her to her feet. "Once this is over, I'm going to treat you to the same night we had in the Spirit Orb! That's how much you mean to me!"_

_Cassidy then flung her arms around Angelo knowing she had someone who cared about her._

_"So you ready to end this?", Angelo asked._

_"Let's finish this.", Cassidy said with a look of true determination_.

_**And now, on with the story!**_

"I can't believe we're finally doing this!", Cassidy said with excitement as she and Angelo sat at the table of the French restaurant.

"I told you I would trat you to the same night we had when we were in that false world we were in, that was made up by the Spirit Orb.", Angelo said as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "And it starts with dinner and dancing here. I would of done Italian like we did in the Spirit Orb, but I felt French was better."

"I'm not complaining.", Cassidy said before they shared a kiss.

It has been two months since their fight with Crakas and Railia and things were going smoothly. It was August, which meant that school was starting soon. So, Angelo decided that now was the best time to go on the date he promised Cassidy. Which started at the French restaurant they were in now. Angelo was dressed in a black tux with black shoes, while Cassidy was dressed in a blue, thin-strapped dress that went down to her ankles, with matching shoes and purse. Around her neck was a gold cross that she bought the other day. with pearl earrings.

"May I take your orders?", the waiter asked as he had his notepad out and ready to write down what they wanted.

"I'll have the Blanquette de veau, with potatoes and haricot verts.", Cassidy ordered.

"I'll have the same thing.", Angelo said.

"Very well.", the waiter said. "And what would you like to drink"

"Some red grape sparkling cider, please.", Angelo said. _(Remember the're teenagers folks)_

_"_And would you like a dessert?"

"I always wanted to try a Madeleine.", Angelo said.

"Same here.", Cassidy said.

"Two Madeleines for dessert.", Angelo said to the waiter.

"Very well.", the waiter said. "It shall be ready as soon as possible."

"I never thought I'd be using French outside of school.", Angelo said getting a small laugh out of Cassidy.

"I just hope we don't have to leave to help the others with anything.", Cassidy said. "You have no idea how many dates I had to call off when I was a Guardian, because we were needed to go fight some evil."

"Don't sweat it.", Angelo said. "Will knows what's going on tonight, and she promised me that she won't send for us unless they really need us."

"Well, that's good to hear.", Cassidy said.

Once their meals came, Angelo and Cassidy ate their dinners happily, while talking about what classes they were going to be taking in the coming school year, as well as what they wanted to do before summer break ended. After their meal, they had their Madeleines, that they liked. Both were quite full after their meal.

"So, what's next?". Cassdy asked as she wipped her mouth off with her napkin.

Just then they heard some music playing. They both turned their heads to see a band playing some slow dancing music.

"That.", Angelo said as he got up and walked over to Cassidy and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Ms. Cohen?"

"Why yes you may, Mr. Vanders.", Cassidy said as she took his hand and stood up.

Once they were on the dance floor, Angelo wrapped his hands around Cassidy's waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly danced to the music the band was playing along with the other couples that were on the dance floor dancing. As they danced, Cassidy lost herself in the wonderful feeling of Angelo's arms, feeling her body become calm at Angelo's touch. She then buried her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying his feel and smell. Soft hums of contentment escaped her every time he gently rubbed her back, which in turn made Angelo feel content.

After about an hour of dancing, with the breaks they took in between songs, Cassidy and Angelo went back to their table so Angelo could pay the bill. Once that was taken care of, they left the restaurant and were standing outside. At first Cassidy didn't know what to think. Until she saw Angelo checking his watch.

"What are you up to?", Cassidy asked.

"You'll see.", Angelo said. "It should be here soon."

"What should be here soon?", Cassidy asked.

"That.", Angelo said as he pointed down the street.

_Thirty minute later..._

"So are you enjoying yourself, Cassidy?", Angelo asked as they rode down the street in a carriage that was being pulled by a brown horse..

"Are you kidding me?", Cassidy asked with a bright smile on her face. "I'm having a blast! It's just like it was when we were in the Spirit Orb!"

"Well, I'm glad you're having a great time.", Angelo said as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. "I just wish I could of gotten a white horse for this. But they didn't have any at the time."

"That's okay.", Cassidy said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is just fine."

"I know how it can be better.", Angelo said.

"How?", Cassidy asked as she looked up at Angelo.

"Like this.", Angelo said as they kissed.

"You're right.", Cassidy said as she rested her head back on his shoulder as the ride continued. "It is better."

After riding in the carriage for about forty minutes, Angelo and Cassidy were at Shell Beach.

"We'll be back in thirty-five minutes.", Angelo told the driver as he was helping Cassidy out of the carriage.

"I'll be waiting.", the driver said as he put on a set of headphones and pulled out a small portable TV. "Run you idiot!"

Angelo and Cassidy looked at the driver who noticed them looking at him.

"Football game.", the driver said holding up the portable TV.

"Oh.", they said before heading towards the beach.

"Ow!", Cassidy sid as she lifted her right foot. "Stupid rocks!"

"Where are your shoes?", Angelo asked.

"In the carriage.", Cassidy said. "I wanted to walk in the sand bare footed."

"Knowing that you might walk on some rocks.", Angelo said. "Well, there's only one thing left to do."

Angelo then scooped up Cassidy in his arms making her scream and laugh happily as she kicked her legs a little.

"You don't have to do this you know.", Cassidy said as she wrapped her right arm around Angelo's shoulder.

"I know.", Angelo said as they neared the beach.

Once at the beach, Angelo set Cassidy back on her feet, and they began to walk along the shore. Cassidy was enjoying the feel of the sand between her toes as they walked further down the shore.

"So, how was tonight?", Angelo asked Cassidy as they walked down the beach holding hands. "Was it to your liking, my lady?"

"Why yes it was, kind sir.", Cassidy said as she grabbed onto Angelo's arm. "We should do something like this every once and a while."

"I think we can manage that.", Angelo said as he stopped and kissed her, which she returned.

_Later that night..._

Soon Angelo and Cassidy were home and ready to go to bed.

"I had a great time tonight.", Cassidy said as she and Angelo stood in the hallway of their home. "Even a few minutes ago when Joe teased us about what we did tonight."

"That's Grandpa for you.", Angelo said. "But then again, you would know that seeing as you two go way back."

"Still find it weird that I'm older than I look?", Cassidy asked with a grin.

"Nah.", Angelo said. "The way I see it, if what happened to you didn't happen, then we wouldn't of met. And for that I thank the Lord everyday."

"You and me both.", Cassidy said before they shared a loving kiss.

"Goodnight, Cassidy.", Angelo said as he made his way for his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Cassidy said as she went in her room.

After changing into her night gown, Cassidy put her dress away and got into bed.

'Who of thought that after all I've been through, I'd end up with a guy like Angelo.', Cassidy thought as she drifted off to sleep. 'Thank you Lord for al you've done for me.'

Cassidy then slowly fell asleep. Meanwhile, Angelo had just gotten into bed and was nearly asleep.

'Lord. You sure know how to make things interesting.', Angelo prayed as he slowly drifted to sleep. 'Keep up the good work.'

Soon, Angelo fell asleep. He and Cassidy both had been through a lot. And in the end they found each other.

And in the end, isn't that what matters?

**A/N: Well, I hope you like this One-shot. I figured that seeing as Angelo promised Cassidy that he'd take her on the date he promised her in my Fury story, I might as well tell what happened when he did. Hope it's to your liking!**

**Please review.**


End file.
